


Blooms of Love

by Okami01



Series: DimitriWeek2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri and Dedue garden together.For Dimitri Week Day 5 - Healing
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: DimitriWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065431
Kudos: 8





	Blooms of Love

Dimitri stared off into the distance of the well-manicured royal garden. Further in was Dedue, trimming some hedges. There was something about cutting back to allow for new leaf growth. 

Dimitri didn't understand all of it. The plants and the different watering schedules. He liked to think he knew the bear minimum. What plants were edible. Which ones were poisonous. Which ones could heal, not that he did a lot of that while on the run. 

He'd read about it in books and then got to live through the experience of eating plants and anything he could find after his almost execution. That experience was less than happy.

Dedue watering the flowers in the sun, some birds chirping behind and the mild summer Faerghus air was pleasant. 

There was an appeal in standing there watching. The fragrance of the plants was relaxing. 

Dimitri looked down at his hands and he knew he could do more. Wanted to. 

He'd thought sometimes that in another life perhaps he would have been a farmer.   
For a while, he reaped the land in other ways. The ways of violence. And even now that the war was over, it wasn't as if that was the end. They'd still have to fight.  
But not right now.   
Gardening was all about nature, relaxing, helping things grow. Which made sense that Dedue was so good at it. 

Dimitri moved over towards his husband. Kissed him and brushed his hand over his shoulder.   
" I think I can help, Dedue." Half question, half statement.

Some of the nobles don't want Dimitri to be there. They resent Deude. Dimitri doesn't care. He resents the fact that he can't punch any rude people in their throats. 

That wouldn't get any treaties signs. But it's not fair. A piece of paper won't stop hatred but Dimitri has to try every way he can.

Dedue smiles. Dimitri smiles back. They tend to the plants.

_  
Plants for Duscur bloom in the garden. Not as well as they'd do in their native region but some of them can be adapted to the capital's cold air. A few of them need to stay indoors in the warmth. Dimitri waters the one at his bedside, marvels at its adaptability. 

Then, Dimitri stands outside with a plow and an idea in hand.   
" I'm going to grow vegetables," he grins. 

" As long as you're not eating the weeds." Dedue replies, smiling fondly. 

Dimitri's muscles ache, he's sweaty. He spends less and less time at the training grounds because where battle after battle used to pile up. Now there is paperwork and meetings.   
So he's happy to actually work out for a change. 

Hefting the gardening hoe over his head and striking down at the earth. But it feels better this way, working diligently, plowing the fields instead of cutting his enemies. Watching Dedue inspect the plants and all the seemingly complicated gardening things that he's so adept at.

Dimitri knows this peace won't last forever but he enjoys it anyway.

Seeds are delicate. They keep breaking in his hands. But once he manages to get them in the ground, it's interesting to watch their growth. Sprouts in the earth that steadily grow into large leafy greens. 

Dedue shows him how to cook them too. Dimitri has no idea what it tastes like. He thinks Dedue is a good cook anyway. Or rather that he looks nice in an apron, his muscles moving as he chops vegetables. Smiling and serene. 

___

The air gets colder still and some weird spiky berry laced plants have appeared. Dimitri sort of recognizes them. 

" Dedue," he calls, urging the other man to come over. " Look its mistletoe." He grins.

Dedue smiles, looking at the bush and then back to Dimitri. They're both covered in dirt but it doesn't feel particularly bad. Dedue has his scarf on and has convinced Dimitri to bundle up as well. When they speak you can see the warmth of their breath in the air. 

" I see… There is a bush growing here. "

He hovers over it before coming close to Dimitri's side.

" Well, when you see it, aren't you supposed to kiss whoever you're with?" He asks, blushing even though he already knows the answer. 

" If you like the person that you're with." Dedue clarifies though Dimitri doesn't need to worry or be concerned about that. You're supposed to have it hung over your head." Most plants have some sort of meaning."

"Oh?" It suddenly seems so complicated. 

Dedue holds Dimitri's hands in his own. Smiling and in an only slightly serious voice he says," It doesn't matter which plant we have over our heads… We can kiss in front of all of them."

" Oh," Dimitri says again, blushing in the cold. " I'd like that."

" Mm, I'd like that too."

Their lips brush up against each other, nice and warm. 

" Love you, Dedue."

Dedue's words rumble against his neck. " I love you, Dimitri."

" We should put some of this around the house."

" We should," Dedue laughs lightly. Before he pulls Dimitri back to him. Before the work and prospect of gardening turns into the prospect of kissing. Dimitri lets his hands roam and squeeze. Like this, there isn't anything to complain about.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimitri Week! Thanks for reading! I just think Dimitri should get to be soft and happy with Dedue.
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter!


End file.
